Tane wo Maku Hibi
Tane wo Maku Hibi is the fourth single released by Kousuke Atari. It was used as the thirteenth ending theme for Bleach anime. It is used from Episode 144 to 153. Track List # # # # Video Lyrics Rōmaji= itsumo no machi no, itsumo no fuukei ni monokuro no kaze ga, fuite iru kasuka ni kaoru, tamerai no kakera ni kokoro no doko ka, yurete iru dakedo itsu demo jibun no shinjite kawaru jidai no naka, kawarazu ni iretara tame wo maku hibi ga atte, mizu wo yaru hibi ga atte itsuka mierunda, kibou to iu me ga tsumazuita hibi ga atte, mae wo maku hibi ga atte itsu ka mierunda, michinaru tsubomi ga ima wa tada, me no mae no michi yukkuri to susunde yuku kinou to kawaranu kyou datta to shite mo kitto nani ka ga, kawatte iru ashita ni tsunagaru, subete no imi wo sukoshi zutsu de ii, kono mune ni kizande tane wo maku hibi ga atte, mizu wo yaru hibi ga atte itsuka mierunda, bokura no mirai ga harewataru hibi ga atte, ame ga furu hibi ga atte itsuka mierunda, nijiiro no mirai ga ima wa tada, me no mae no michi yukkuri to susunde yuku tooku, tooku, tsudzuite yuku bokura no ikiru michi kasanari atte, tsunagari atte itsu ka wa ichimen ni, egao no hana ga saku tame wo maku hibi ga atte, mizu wo yaru hibi ga atte itsuka mierunda, bokura no mirai ga tachidomaru hibi ga atte, kotae sagasu hi ga atte itsuka waraunda, yasashiku waraunda ima wa tada, me no mae no michi bokura wa susunde yuku |-| English= In the usual scenery of the usual city The monochrome wind is blowing In a fragment of hesitation that’s faintly fragrant I’m wavering somewhere in my heart But if I can believe in myself all the time And stay unchanged within the changing era- There are days when I sow seeds,there are days when I water them Someday, I’ll be able to see the sprout known as hope There are days when I stumble,there are days when I face forward Someday, I’ll be able to see the unknown bud Now I’m just slowly advancing On the road in front of my eyes Even if today is to be no different from yesterday Surely something is changing It’s fine that I etch all meanings connected to tomorrow Little by little into my chest There are days when I sow seeds,there are days when I water them Someday, I’ll be able to see our future There are days when it’s sunny,there are days when it’s rainy Someday, I’ll be able to see a rainbow-colored future Now I’m just slowly advancing On the road in front of my eyes The road of our living continues on and on Matching each other and connecting with each other Someday, the flowers of smiles Will bloom all over There are days when I sow seeds,there are days when I water them Someday, I’ll be able to see our future There are days when I stand still,there are days when I search for the answer Someday, I’ll laugh,I’ll laugh tenderly Now we’re just advancing On the road in front of our eyes Characters The characters in the thirteenth ending theme animation, in order of appearance, are: *Ichigo Kurosaki *Dordoni Alessandro Del Socaccio *Cirucci Sanderwicci *Uryū Ishida *Gantenbainne Mosqueda *Yasutora Sado *Szayelaporro Granz *Aaroniero Arruruerie *Rukia Kuchiki *Yuzu Kurosaki *Karin Kurosaki *Isshin Kurosaki Navigation Category:Music Category:Ending